tygrasfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Emeraldheart14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Tygra Template page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:38, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi em you mgiht not remember me XD but im honeybee34511//sky wolf in the sky we used to rp together on tygras im sad to see it all messed up now and if ur wondering why i went inactive its because well tygras won't ever load for me and so yea i quit basically Xd but anyways i had a fun time back in the day sincerely Dragonthegreatandmighty34511 (talk) 08:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC) jazzy34511//sky wolf in the skyDragonthegreatandmighty34511 (talk) 08:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC) in response to your message i haven't been on since around september or so but yea it was pretty sadthatit went down cuz im not sure how many players are able to get on Dragonthegreatandmighty34511 (talk) 23:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC)sky, wolf in the skyDragonthegreatandmighty34511 (talk) 23:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Emerald. . It's been a while, huh? Well, I just wanted to stop by to say hi! And my god you've done so much with the Wikia. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by to say high. It'd be great if one day we'd be able to talk via Live Chat once more! Not just specifically Emerald, but everyone. <3 ChatDaemoness (talk) 22:02, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Chat Daemoness Are you three still active here? I am "baber" from Tygras. Though, you may know me by "Midnight Glow ~ The Med Cat" or one of my MANY other names. I came to leave ways for you to find me on other websites, if you ever see this message. DeviantArt: Fnaf-lover203 Quotev: Silentstar PonyIsland: Silentstar I'm probably more active on Q than anything, so your best bet would probably be on there. - baber/Silentstar/Fnaf-lover203/my other names Baber! It's amazing to see you! Yeah. Emerald and I are still active. Don't know about the third one, though. ChatDaemoness (talk) 23:36, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Hello there!! (Also, before I go on, I'm new to this site so I dunno if I'm putting this in the right place. ^^;) I found this wiki, and I decided to say hello. I used to play Tygras a lot. Like, a /lot/. I dedicated hours into the game. It really got me into pet sim games and everything, and it's sad to see that there's issues with the site right now. I joined in June or July of last year, so, sadly, I won't be able to celebrate my year anniversary on there since the site isn't up. My username was Kanada, but I didn't really have a reputation on the site since I didn't go out of my way to be on the forums or anything. I did sell Tygras that I bred, though! It really is a shame that the site isn't working anymore. I miss it a lot more than I orignally thought, haha. Glad to see the wiki is active, though! OKanadaO (talk) 00:33, May 30, 2017 (UTC)OKanadaO Em. . I'm not sure if Mimi responded to you yet, but here's what she'd told me: ---------- Das-Mimi said the following: I'm assuming Julia stopped paying for the server. I've tried to get into contact with Dissy a while back about it but honestly I haven't really tried lately. From what I know, the site wasn't making enough on its own to keep itself up so it was kinda going to go down at one point. :/ ~Das-Mimi ChatDaemoness (talk) 00:30, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, my name was Shattered!! I hope you don't remember me too well though, I played tygras in my angry emo phase. Thanks for your help! : O I hope this site is eventually continued. Loved this game a ton aa ShatteredTheCat (talk) 11:33, November 10, 2017 (UTC)